


Sepia

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [99]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellHenry has lost Boris, but gained someone else.





	Sepia

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the elevator crash. I’ve been skirting around it for a while, but I figured it was time to focus on this era of the AU. I actually started writing this mini-series back in January, but it always got pushed aside in favour of other parts of this AU.

~October 13th, 1963~

* * *

 

“Henry! Please wake up. Please! Please. No! Let me g-Henry!"

It was a voice. Half-familiar but not. Henry couldn’t make heads or tails of it. It faded in and out, just like his vision...Boris?...and then it was gone.

\---

By all accounts, Henry should have been dead. Henry instead woke up in a puddle of ink. It smelled like old memories and death, and while Henry’s vision was fading in and out, he could tell he was covered in it.

Henry remembered the elevator crashing down, and being pushed out last second by Boris. Maybe that was why he was still alive.

Boris. Boris wasn’t there. Not anymore. Alice had taken him.

Henry slipped back into unconsciousness.

\---

Henry woke up.

There was somebody standing over him.

Whoever he was, he had pie-cut eyes.

And Henry was gone once more.

\---

The next time Henry woke up, he was shook from it. Hands were around his neck, and somebody was shouting.

Henry caught a glimpse of brown eyes. Or were they green?

No, his mind supplied. Hazel.

\---

Henry was awoken by a kiss, and then a slap to the face. Henry opened his eyes, his vision finally clear, to those hazel eyes, but even more. Henry thought he was dreaming.

“¡Despertar! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién soy? ¿Hola, chaparrito?” A hand was waved over Henry’s face. “Estoy asustado.”

Henry didn’t understand any of that, nor did he understand why Sammy Lawrence was sitting on top of him, human.

Sammy had been a creature of ink. Henry was sure of it. Just as he was sure Sammy had died.

“Quiero ver a mi madre.” Sammy pleaded, as if he expected Henry to move Heaven and Earth for words he did not understand. “Quiero--gah!” Sammy clutched at his head, hissing in pain. “Stay away from me!” Sammy yelled, climbing off Henry, and backing away until he was against a wall.

The vacant look in Sammy’s eyes told that he wasn’t there. Not really. He was seeing something else entirely .

“I’m not your prophet! There’s only one God, and He’s not you!”

Sammy clutched at his head again, whimpering.

On unsteady legs, Henry rose. He half expected to collapse, but he stood as tall as he could.

How? This had to be Sammy, if he was half-reenacting the cries of terror Henry heard while escaping from the Ink Demon. Saying what he would have said if he could have.

So how was he back? Was it that simple, or was this whole thing messier than Henry thought before?

Sammy still had those too big boots of his. Henry might have recognized Sammy from those alone before. But he’d been too scared and panicked to pay attention to much more than his voice.

Sammy was shirtless, leaning against the cold studio wall with only pants and boots on. One of his suspender was off his shoulders. Sammy was shivering, and it wasn’t just from his panic. Henry wasted no time in taking off his coat and draping it over Sammy.

Even if Sammy was still dangerous, there was still no way Henry would feel right letting him freeze. Sammy pulled the jacket over his body, and after a moment, put it on properly. Sammy’s body was tense, but he did not seemed geared to attack.

Sammy made eye-contact with Henry, and whatever vacancy had passed, because those beautiful hazel eyes were alive. Scared, sad, and confused, but alive.

“Henry? You...you’re back? You look different.” Sammy looked around, and then caught sight of himself.

Sammy inspected his hands, wide eyed at finding he had all nine of his fingers, instead of the eight Joey had left him with. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then patted down his body, taking cautious steps, finding himself rather short once again, even though his memories of being bigger were faint. He did a more heavy inspection, even grabbing at his...Henry looked away in the meantime. Finally, Sammy spoke. “Well, everything seems to be here." Sammy looked back at his five fingered hand. "Even the things Joey took…”

Horror crossed Sammy’s face.

“Joey… Joey he…”

Sammy threw his arms around Henry, looking for comfort. Henry hugged Sammy back, not wanting to let go ever again.

Just a day ago, Henry had been waking up on a friend’s couch, only back in the area because he’d lost pretty much everything he’d managed to retain and obtain after his divorce. If he’d never come back to this state, he might not have ever came back to the studio.

Now, he had Sammy Lawrence crying into his chest.

Henry had lost Boris, and gained Sammy. It felt like a trade. It probably was. But Henry wasn’t going to let that stand. He was going to get Boris back, and keep Sammy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy was saying ‘Awaken! What happened? Who am I? Hello, shortie?’ and ‘I’m scared.’ and ‘I want to see my mother.’ in Spanish. At least, I hope so. Hopefully I can be trusted for those simple things.
> 
> Sammy was so out of it in the beginning he forgot how to speak English and reverted back to his mother tongue.


End file.
